Un encuentro planeado
by Kmiya
Summary: No es que el futuro ya esté determinado, es que hay situaciones que están destinadas a pasar, no importa el tiempo que eso tome.


**¤ Claim:** Clow, Yuuko, Digory y Polly.  
**¤ Prompt:** Clow vende su viejo ropero.  
**¤ Palabras:** 1,682.  
**¤ Advertencia:** Spoiler de "El sobrino del mago" y "El León, la bruja y el ropero" (libros).  
**¤ Notas:** Algunas cosas están cambiadas, digamos que Digory nunca plantó el fruto y por ende no creció ese árbol en su jardín.

* * *

―¿Estás seguro de que quieres venderlo? ―preguntó por enésima vez Yuuko, mientras acariciaba con delicadeza el mueble de madera.

Clow la apartó con delicadeza, para después sacar una carta de entre las mangas de su túnica.

―¿No fuiste tu la que dijo que debería de tener un nuevo ropero? ―El mago sonrió, mientras murmuraba el nombre de la carta. Ésta se deshizo en su mano, apareciendo unas pequeñas alas sobre el mueble al instante siguiente, las cuales lo hicieron flotar. Yuuko hizo una mueca, rozando con su dedo la madera.

―Estaba bromeando. Sabes que me gusta mucho este ropero.

―Pero ya es demasiado tarde, ya arreglé todo con el señor Kirke. Sería una gran descortesía de mi parte decirle que se cancela el trato solo porque te gusta este ropero ¿no crees?

Yuuko se cruzó de brazos, mirando hacia otro lado.

―Haz lo que quieras, es tu ropero.

Clow sonrió ante la actitud infantil de su querida amiga. Caminó para salir de la habitación, el ropero siguiéndolo a pocos pasos.

―No debes preocuparte, hace algunas semanas planté una semilla del mismo tipo de árbol con el que hice el ropero y _Flower_ le esta ayudando a crecer, en algunos días podré crearme otro ropero.

―Entonces permíteme diseñártelo.

―Con todo gusto.

Se sonrieron y salieron de la habitación. Caminaron con el ropero tras de ellos hasta llegar a una habitación especial, no tenía ningún adorno, sólo unos símbolos pintados en el suelo y en una de las paredes. Yuuko se posó en el centro del mismo y sacó su báculo. Clow se detuvo unos pasos tras ella, posando en ropero a su lado.

―¿Iremos nosotros solos?

―Los invité a venir, pero Kerberos dijo que no quería toparse con _él_, por lo que Larg y Soel decidieron quedarse a hacerle compañía.

―E imagino que Yue se queda para vigilarlos.

―Imaginas bien.

Yuuko se encogió de hombros, suspirando resignada.

―Espero que algún día ese chico aprenda a relajarse, que lo necesita.

―Yuuko...

―¿Me contradecirás?

Clow negó la cabeza y le hizo la seña de que prosiguiera. Yuuko río, sabiendo que había ganado esa. Movió su báculo y los símbolos en la habitación brillaron, a la vez que su símbolo mágico aparecía bajo sus pies. Un pequeño tornado se formó en la habitación, moviendo el cabello y las túnicas del mago y la bruja. Yuuko abrió los brazos y en la pared de enfrente se creo un portal. El aire desapareció, al igual que su báculo. Sonrió satisfecha.

―Un trabajo estupendo ―felicitó Clow. Movió la mano y el ropero volvió a flotar.

―Yo siempre hago trabajos estupendos ―dijo orgullosa.

Ambos entraron en el portal, el cual se cerró tras ellos.

-

En una hermosa casa de campo, un joven profesor miraba por la ventana de su sala, sin poder ocultar la emoción que sentía en aquellos momentos. Su vieja amiga, sentada en uno de los sillones, lo veía divertido ir de un lado hacia otro, antes de volver a tomar su lugar junto a la ventana.

―Creo que no importa cuanto mires, no aparecerán por arte de magia ―dijo en voz alta, queriendo llamar la atención del hombre, aunque después hizo una mueca curiosa―. ¿O si aparecerán por arte de magia?

Digory volteó a verla, sonriendo.

―Oh ―fue todo lo que atinó a decir la mujer―. ¿Y cómo fue que los conociste?

―Eso es lo increíble, Polly. Estaba paseando por Londres cuando me topé con él. Era llamativo a la vista, no de mal modo. Tenía rasgos orientales, pero su acento era el de alguien nacido aquí. Fue él quien me preguntó si no me interesaría comprar un ropero. No supe porqué, pero le contesté que sí. Concertamos una cita para ir a ver el inmueble a la siguiente semana. Fui (su mansión es increíble) y al verlo, lo _sentí_. "Ese ropero fue echo con una madera especial" dijo y yo lo sabía, lo supe en el instante en que lo toqué. Ese ropero fue echo con madera de algún árbol de Narnia. Polly ¡Narnia!

Polly Plummer se puso de pie, tomó la tetera que se encontraba en la mesita y le sirvió a su querido amigo una taza, esperando que le ayudara a calmarse. Digory la aceptó con gusto, bebiendo un tanto apurado.

―De seguro le comentaste eso al pobre hombre y te creyó un loco. Pero un loco con buen corazón y por eso accedió a venderte finalmente el ropero ¿no? ―río, divertida, pero una voz a su espalda le provocó un buen gusto.

―En realidad no lo consideré un loco. Sino más bien me alegré al saber que el señor Kirke sabría apreciar el verdadero valor del ropero.

Polly y Digory miraron hacia dentro de la casa, no hacia la entrada, sino del lado que daba hacia las escaleras. Al hacerlo se toparon con los dos orientales, quienes sonreían –la mujer parecía muy divertida por sus reacciones-. En medio de ambos se encontraba el ropero y Polly estaba segura de haber visto desaparecer un estilo de alas del mismo.

―¿Pero...? ¿Cómo? ―preguntó sorprendida la mujer inglesa.

―Te dije que era especial y al parecer su compañera también lo es ―Digory fue el primero en salir de su estupefacción y caminó hacia sus invitados―. Bienvenido sea, señor Reed y señorita...?

―Yuuko, puede decirme Yuuko ―La llamada Bruja de las Dimensiones extendió su mano, la cual Digory tomó y besó con delicadeza.

―Un placer conocerla. Les presento a mi amiga del alma, Polly Plummer. Polly, ellos son el Clow Reed y la señorita Yuuko.

―Un placer ―Atinó a decir Polly.

―Perdón por haberlos sorprendido así ―Se disculpó Clow. Polly sonrió, tomando un poco de confianza. Se levantó y se acercó a los invitados.

―No, disculpe usted mi reacción. Hace muchos años que no me topaba con nada mágico. Me alegro mucho al notar que aún puedo sorprenderme como si fuera una niña.

―Entonces es bueno saber que nuestra repentina aparición le beneficio en algo.

―Vaya, en verdad son gente encantadora. Bien, me retracto. Entregarás el ropero a buenas manos ―soltó de repente Yuuko, dándole algunas palmaditas al mueble de madera.

―Seré sincero ―comenzó a platicar Clow, mientras Digory los invitaba a la sala y Polly servía té para los cuatro―. Hice un poco de trampa. Alguien me había dicho hace tiempo que este ropero pasaría a ser propiedad del señor Kirke.

―Digory.

―Entonces usted dígame Clow.

―Sí, es mejor tutearnos, tanta cortesía nos aumenta años ―río Yuuko, tomando su taza y bebiendo su té con gusto―. Le falta un poco de licor ―murmuró, Clow siendo el único que la escuchó.

―¿Usted está diciendo que alguien le había dicho que ese ropero tenía que ser de Digory? ―preguntó Polly, extrañada. Clow le sonrió.

―Así es, un viejo amigo mío, y creo que vuestro también.

―Ahora entiendo porqué te dio ese fruto aquella ocasión y tu insististe en plantarlo en tu jardín ―comentó Yuuko.

Digory y Polly les miraban callados, pero sin poder ocultar el brillo de alegría que dominaba sus miradas en aquellos instantes.

―¿Ustedes han estado en Narnia? ―preguntó Polly, pronunciando con añoranza el nombre de aquel mundo increíble.

―Si, un par de veces ―contestó Yuuko.

―¿Fue Aslan el que le pidió hacer este ropero? ―Digory miraba a Clow cuando hizo la pregunta. El mago mestizo bebió un poco de su té antes de contestar.

―No precisamente. Sólo me pidió que plantara un árbol en mi casa con un fruto de un árbol de Narnia. Dijo que sabría que hacer con él cuando creciera. El árbol creció grande y frondoso, pero lamentablemente a los días de eso cayó una fuerte tormenta en la zona que terminó tumbándolo. Sentí una gran lástima por el mismo, así que decidí usar su madera para crearme un ropero. La próxima vez que vi a Aslan, me contó su aventura, la que tuvo junto con la señorita Polly y que el ropero sería un buen recuerdo. Así que cuando nos topamos en la calle supe que Aslan en realidad se refería a que debía darle el mueble. Pero como sé que es algo sospechoso que un desconocido te regale algo, es que comenté lo de venderlo.

Digory asintió, encontrando muy lógicas sus palabras. Se puso de pie y fue hacia el ropero. Sin poder evitarlo comenzó a acariciarlo, sintiendo como la magia de aquel otro mundo residía en las entrañas de esa madera.

―Es hermoso.

―Sí, definitivamente lo es.

Pasaron el resto de la tarde conversando, Yuuko y Clow escuchando la versión de Digory y Polly sobre su aventura en Narnia. Aunque Clow no les prestaba completa atención. No, él miraba de reojo aquella casa, pero no la veía vacía, sino veía a cuatro niños corriendo por el lugar, como si jugaran a las escondidas. Sonrió cuando vio la silueta de la más pequeña acariciando el armario y fue cuando supo la verdadera razón por la que se mueble debería de quedarse en aquella casa. Decidió no contarle nada a Yuuko, estando seguro de que le reclamaría por tener amistades que parecían disfrutar de su mismo juego, de dejar todo arreglado para aquellos que aún no habían llegado.

La noche no tardó en caer y los hechiceros se retiraron. Clow no aceptó el dinero de Digory, alegando que la velada era suficiente pago. Digory no pudo convencerlo de lo contrario, así que los invitó otro día para charla, cosa que Yuuko aceptó, pero Clow sólo contestó un _Veremos que dice el tiempo_.

Cuando los orientales se marcharon, Polly ayudó a Digory a guardar el ropero en una habitación vacía. Lo abrieron, examinándolo, disfrutando del aroma tan conocido que desprendía. Digory lo cubrió y salieron de la habitación, cerrando la puerta sin llave.

Sin darse cuenta, Digory se prometió ir cada semana a esa habitación, esperando que ese ropero fuera la nueva puerta hacia Narnia que tanto había esperado.

Era una lástima que esa puerta si se abriría, años después, pero no para él, sino para cuatro niños, quienes desconocerían al inicio el significado de tener el derecho de entrar a ese mundo tan distinto y a la vez parecido al suyo.

* * *

_¿Review? :3_


End file.
